


Beast

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Blue have some bonding time, Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Allura lets Blue in the cockpit





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Two fics in one day?? Plz don’t get used to it I had a couple days off so I spend them both doing nothing but writing. Now it’s back to work and shit lol.  
> But yeah, i’ve been meaning to write some Allura content and this seemed perfect.  
> Based 100% on “He’s lonely, just let him in the cockpit” from Season 7

“Keith! Your beast is trying to get into the cockpit again!” Allura all but growled, watching Keith’s unamused face on her dashboard while his wolf scratched at the door.

“He’s lonely, Allura. Just spend some time with him and he’ll be fine.” Keith sounded exasperated, but Allura couldn’t help it, the scratching was driving her mad.

“I do not want to spend time with your beast!” She replied. Keith sighed before dragging a hand over his face. When he looked up his eyes held something Allura hadn’t seen before.

“Put your lion on autopilot, and go back there to spend some time with him. I promise he’s great at stress relief.” Keith paused, looking over her face. “And his name is Blue. He likes it when you use his name.” With that cryptic ass statement the comms went dead and Allura was left with the wide view of space, the other lions around her, and the scratching of claws at the door.

She let out an unhappy sigh before switching the lion to auto pilot and heaving herself up from her seat. She didn’t bother taking her helmet, she figured she wouldn’t be gone for nearly enough time for anyone to try and contact her.

As soon as the door opened she was met with hundreds of pounds of blue and black fur. She cried out in surprise as she was knocked on her ass, Blue’s tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging furiously.

“Ugh! You absolute beast, has Keith not taught you any manners.” Allura scowled. Blue was incredibly warm and fluffy and even towering over her with his massive paws on either side of her he looked cute, but she refused to admit that.

Blue responded with a lick to her face. She groaned, so much for Keith’s stress relief. She didn’t even know how keeping a wolf company would relieve stress rather than cause it.

She gave the ceiling of the cockpit a deadpan stare as Blue nudged under her jaw with his nose, licking at her neck. She furrowed her brows in confusion, was that normal behavior.

“What am I even supposed to do with you?” She asked, mostly to herself.

Her mind was suddenly filled with an image, clearly fed to her by the blue lion. She gasped, eyed widening and cheeks coloring red.

“You want me to what?” She squeaked out, tilting her head to stare upside down at the dashboard. The movement let Blue lick more of her neck, ignoring her outburst.

The blue lion gave her another, incredibly similar yet more vivid, image.

“Is...is that what Keith meant by stress relief?” She asked, ashamed that she wasn’t actually opposed to the idea. She sighed when the blue lion gave her an affirmative.

“Blue...” She tried. Immediately the wolf was staring at her, eyes happy and grinning. “Can you understand me.” A nod, much to her both surprise and relief. “So you’re sentient?” Another nod. She sighed, bracing herself. “When Keith suggested you could give me stress relief did he mean...?” She trailed off, wincing at her own words. Blue’s response was to rest his bodyweight against her, pressing her to the floor. She wasn’t sure it was an actual answer until Blue’s hips rolled against hers.

“Oh...” she nodded to herself, going over a list of pros and cons in her head.

It really had been too long since she’d gone at it with anyone. Blue had proven himself sentient, and therefor consenting. This was apparently a thing Keith already had knowledge of and was willing to share with her.

She was wound too tight from all the stress for any cons to really stand out.

With another nod to herself she began to pull off her armor. Blue sat up to allow her to unbuckle the pieces from her body. She placed them off to the side of the cockpit before reaching back for her zipper and pulling her suit off. Hair was already falling out of her bun from Blue tackling her, so she let it down.

It was the first time she had been naked in the blue lion, so she took a second to let that sink in.

She nearly jumped when she felt Blue behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She was sat on the floor with her legs folded beneath her.

“How does this go, Blue?” She asked, her voice much softer than she’d anticipated. At her question Blue pushed, leaning her forward until she had to catch herself on her hands. “Ah. Makes sense.” She could feel herself blushing as she moved to all fours, legs widening as she turned her head to watch Blue.

He made no move to mount her, instead ducking behind her, right in a blind spot.

She opened her mouth to question it but instead made a shocked gasp as Blue’s tongue dragged up her folds.

Her head fell forward, surrounded by her hair, as Blue’s tongue moved against her. She couldn’t contain the breathy gasps and whimpers as Blue lapped at her clit and moved up to press his tongue into her.

Had she not been too distracted she might have felt embarrassment from how wet she was just from the thoughts and images of Blue.

“Oh, Blue...” she closed her eyes, feeling Blue’s tongue move inside of her. He was much better with his tongue than she expected, thrusting it in and out of her with practiced skill.

He alternated between attention to her clit and fucking her with his tongue, much too attentive for her to even attempt to hold of her impending orgasm.

“Blue, I’m going to-“ her words had him moving faster and harder, pushing her over the edge.

She fell forward, onto her elbows as she cried out, legs shaking. Blue continued until she’d ridden out the aftershocks before giving her a moment to breathe.

She had gotten her breathing back to normal when she felt Blue’s paws on her hips, pulling him up and over her. She should be more alarmed but at the moment she wanted nothing more.

She dropped her forehead to the ground and pushed her hips up, opening her legs farther.

She jolted at the feeling of Blue’s cock against her pussy. It was large, warm and wet, almost dripping.

“Yes, yes, please.” She only had a vague idea of what she was pleading for. But she’d know soon enough.

Blue tightened his grip on her hips and sunk his cock into her. She could hear the wetness of it as he bottomed out, filling her more than she could ever remember being filled. It was glorious.

Blue gave her a moment to adjust. She nodded to him, signaling he could move.

He was gentle with the first thrusts, making sure she was okay, before he began moving faster.

She couldn’t hold back the chirps and whimpers of pleasure as Blue’s cock slid in and out of her, reaching every spot inside her.

She bit at her lip, feeling her hair move around her as Blue fucked into her.

She could feel a second orgasm approaching, digging her nails into her hands until they left crescent marks on her palms.

“Blue, faster.” She cried out when Blue obeyed, slamming his hips against hers and driving another orgasm out of her.

Her elbows gave out, letting her fall to the ground held up by her chest and cheek pressed against the metal floor.

Blue leaned over her, blowing hot breath over the back of her neck, never pausing his new, harsh pace.

“Blue...Blue, please-“ She nearly sobbed as she felt his knot forming, pressing against her before pulling back with every thrust. She wanted it inside her. She needed it inside her.

She moaned loudly when Blue finally began to push the knot into her, stretching her open with a wet noise.

His thrusts became shallow after that, simply rocking the knot against her entrance and driving himself in as deep as possible. Allura all but clawed at the ground, eyes crossing with pleasure. She gasped when Blue came, mouth falling open as thick ropes of cum filled her. Her nerves screamed with joy at the feeling of his cum coating every bit of her walls, expanding and filling her beyond belief, with his knot in place to keep it all in.

Her thighs shook as Blue’s cock throbbed inside of her. She panted, absently wondering how long the knot would stay and if there was anyway to prolong the feeling.

When the knot did go down she fell to the floor, shivering at the feeling of Blue’s cum sliding out of her. The wolf was quick to attempt a clean up, opting for laying beside her when she swatted him away.

“No need for that, Blue. I quite like it.” She ran a hand through his fur, smiling lazily at him. “Well now I know why Keith keeps insisting you’re such a good boy.” She teased, earning a happy lick to her face.

 

“So, how was playtime?” Keith’s voice was far too smug.

“Is that what you were doing?” Lance groaned. “We’re out here trying to plan and shit while Allura’s playing fetch with the wolf?”

“It was good.” Allura opted to respond to Keith rather than Lance, earning a knowing look. “I’ve found I quite like your beast and he can ride with me whenever he so chooses.” She told him, avoiding looking at Keith’s projected face. She knew her cheeks were red and her hair was still a mess.

“Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! As always reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous!
> 
> Twitter: @ficsfrombeyond  
> Tumblr: Ficsfrombeyond  
> Come hit me up if you have prompts, headcanons or anything of that sort


End file.
